Eidolon (Dimensions II)/Free-to-play
Summons are creatures that player's can call forth in Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō. Similar to the Espers of Final Fantasy VI, summons play a pivotal role in the game's story and as well as influencing the game's core gameplay. Summons are obtained in the form of items called as Phantom Stones and can be equipped by party members. Equipping a Phantom Stone allows the player to equip abilities, increase stats by upgrading summon Phantom Stones, and summon the creature in battle. Story Gameplay Obtaining Phantom Stones Phantom Stones can be obtained from completing certain parts of the story line and quests. Players also have the opportunity to obtain high-level summons by exchanging Space-Time stone that may be obtained as quest rewards or through a cash purchase. In addition, certain game events rewards players with rare summons, Space-Time stones, weapons and rings. Equipping Phantom Stones Players can only equip four Phantom Stones to a single character and may not equip a stone if the character's limit is not enough. All characters have an ability to decrease MP costs of certain Phantom Stone when placed in first slot. Maximum Rank Some of the maximum rank of the Phantom Stones are increased. The cost is as shown below. * Max Level Phantom Stone + Rank Star VI. * Most of those phantom stones have good additional abilities when it is changed to Rank 7. * Some may have good abilities such as Critical + 15, others just plainly reduce damage from a single element. Leveling Phantom Stones Summons can be leveled and can be upgraded in rank after their Phantom Stone has reached the max level. Upgrading Phantom Stones require the player to have the summon fully leveled on its current rank and certain tails obtained in dungeons. However, once a summon's Phantom Stone is upgraded in rank, they revert to level 1 again and must be leveled up once more. When the inventory is full, the player may choose to use up the remaining tails for upgrade or trade the items for CP. Normal element tails, weapons, rings are only traded for 1 CP, while element stones and rank stars could be traded for 5 CP. If the player recycles a Phantom Stone, they will receive 0 CP. * In some events, some phantom stones can only increase in rank by collecting the correct materials only present in the event. Phantom Stone Limit Break There are additional stats beside each phantom stone that is currently equipped. These stats may be increased beyond the stone's limit by using special potions. However, the original stats can only be boosted to 110%-120% of their max stats and cannot be boosted further unless the game updates something. Phantom Stone Slot Limit If the cost is higher than usual, it normally means the potential stats are higher, and vice versa. Phantom cost max limit may be increased by 1 per level up. Normally the Cost limit is almost equal to the player's current level. List of summons * Rank refers to the normal rank that could be normally found in Dungeons and Gachas. Also, the symbol "6*" means that the specific phantom stone is able to push to Rank 7 although it's limit is Rank 6. Fire-Elemental Summons Water-Elemental Summons Wind-Elemental Summons Earth-Elemental Summons Light-Elemental Summons Dark-Elemental Summons Non-Elemental Summons Etymology Category:Summon Magic Category:Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō